Of Mice and Kotex
by Whipblade
Summary: What trouble could Vinnie and Throttle get up to watching TV? Snooping in Charley's bathroom?


_This is what happens when grown men are left on their own._

**Of Males and Kotex...**

Vinnie tilted his head trying to figure out what exactly the commercial was selling. So far he got a red dot that liked to bounce around the screen.

_"it shows up at the wrong time. Like in the middle of your prom, or that big date!" _ the Lady announcer continued.

Throttle lowered his shades, his pink eyes gazing at the blurry screen.

_"Kotex, keeping your period hidden." _ The commercial ended.

"That was.. weird." Throttle commented pushing his shades back up.

"Weird? That was down right spooky! What's a Kotex any ways?" Vinnie stilled puzzling over the commercial.

"Well, its some sort of thin pad." Throttle said repeating a line from the commercial.

"They showed a bathroom." Vinnie turned his head spotting Charley girls bathroom. "You don't suppose Charley would have them?"

"Why would she?" Throttle asked turning around to look where Vinnie was looking.

"Well, if its thin and can fit in a pocket and looks something like a band-aid..." Vinnie got up. "She might have gotten hurt and needed a box." he concluded.

"I dunno Vincent." Throttle pondered the commercial. "It shows up at the wrong times, maybe... she's sick?"

"Sick?" Vinnie looked horror-struck. "With what?"

Throttle stood up. "Only way to find out is to look for them." Throttle said following Vinnie into the bathroom.

Together the two of them started to hunt through the bathroom.

Charley used her hip to bump open the garage door. Modo, like usual was fixing and talking to his bike in the repair bay. Throttle and Vinnie's bikes were out of the way already waxed with paint touch ups.

"Hey big guy." She greeted shifting the bags in her arms to kick the door closed.

"Charley ma'am. " Modo smiled as he got up and rushed to her. "Here let me help you." he said taking a few of the heavier bags.

"Thanks Modo. Where's the other two?"

"Upstairs watching a James Bomb movie." Modo replied.

"I thought you liked that movie." Charley made her way to the kitchen.

"It's the first one, I've seen it too many times." Modo admitted hot on her trail.

Slamming of cupboard doors upstairs got their attention. "I better check that out." Charley said leaving her bags and heading up stairs.

Vinnie sat down on the edge of the bathtubs fiddling with a small tubular package. Throttle sat on the down toilette seat reading the small paper that came in the blue and pink box they found. It didn't say Kotex and it wasn't credit card thin, but it did say Tampex, and came in sugar-style wrapping.

Vinnie unwrapped the plastic to reveal the small well, he wasn't sure what it was. "So what does she do with this?" Vinnie asked holding it by the string.

"I don't know yet, it keeps saying to take it out after four hours and something about shock syndrom." Throttle replied trying to read the tiny print through the crinkles in the paper. "OH! hey picturers!" Throttle smiled handing the paper to Vinnie while taking the tampon.

Turning it upside down, Throttle pushed the smaller plastic piece down, through the smooth top, popped a cotton swab.

"HEY! how you do that?" Vinnie asked seeing his bro try and put it back together.

Throttle shrugged, the two swapped items again. at that pierces moment, Charley opened the door and walked in.

"What are you two doing?" She asked eyeing the two male mice, then what they held, then the open box and spilled contents all over the counter.

"Hey Charley-girl, you plug your ears with these or something?" Vinnie asked holding the exposed tampon in his hand.

Charley's face reddened, her lips twitched up. She didn't know weather to laugh, cry or scream.

The Next Month

Carbine looked at Throttle. She looked at the box he gave her in privet. Aside from the flowers and chocolates she received when her and Rimfire landed, she now got a small rectangle pink box.

"Throttle.." she looked over the instructions and then looked to her boy-toy. "I don't think I get it."

"Charley said that she thought you would need them sometime." Throttle shrugged. "Why? They come in sizes or something?"

Carbine smirked and put the box aside for later. Maybe their human friend could clue her in later. In the mean time she had more interesting ideas.

Throttle smiled kissing Carbine back.

"Charley?" Carbine came into the garage alone, in her hand she held a box.

Charley looked up from a rocket she was working on. "Yes?"

"What is this?" Carbine asked handing the box to the human.

Charley took one glance and sighed. "It's a Kotex box."

"New Band-Aids?"

"Don't you ever have a period?" Charleen asked.

"Period?" The black haired female mouse pondered the meaning. "I don't believe so."

"On earth, what mammals go though once a month, is called a heat cycle." Charley treaded on dangerous ground calling her lone female mouse friend an animal.

"Heat? Drool dogs go...oh... OH!" Carbine finally clued in, then blushed, then looked at the box and her blush deepened until she recalled who gave her the box. She started to laugh.

"Do I get to know who gave it to you?"

"Throttle. Said I may need them, he hadn't a clue what for."

The two girls fell into fits of giggles.

End

Whipblade

2004


End file.
